My Missing Link
by Thatche
Summary: Link and Zelda discover the newest residence of Link's enemy, Dark Link. But Dark Link has been thinking since then and feels a sudden attraction for the boy. How does Link struggle with Dark Link's relationship to him? How does Zelda react? You gotta read to find out! Rated M for the blood and the horror about to happen upon reading this story! Please review as It much helps!3
1. Link's Vision

**Chapter One:**

**Link's Vision**

It was storming. It was raining. Link happenend to be in the center of this, whilst bleeding in several places and fighting Ganon. It was like a nightmare. Link lunged foreward to try slashing at the beast's exposed ribs, but his sword got battered away.

_This is the end...after everything...I have done..._

Then Link heard a shout and turned his head. Princess Zelda stood to the side cheering on Link up until this point when the Master Sword came out of nowhere, twirling towards her head. she dodged and picked up Link's sword. Then she shouted to get his attention. Once she had him, Zelda tossed Link's sword back at him. He caught it and looked up. The shadow of the beast seemed to mock him and he smelled a rank scent from above. Just before the towering fist smashed into Link's defenceless body, he saw out of the corner of his eye...

It was all a dream. More like a terrible and blood-thirsty nightmare, but still only a dream. Link tossed his head and grabbed his Master Sword.

_No time to rest, Link. Today is your visit to the castle. You simply can **NOT** be late, Link!_

He couldn't shake the nightmare all while he pulled on his usual uniform. Nor would it leave him whilest he gathered his few things and headed out of his tree house. It haunted him still as he left Kokiri forest and ran through the Hyrule Plains. Link finally caught his dream-like stature off-guard as he entered Hyrule and smelled the cooking of yeasty bread and saw the young children chase their dogs around the courtyard.

It had been a full year since Link had saved Princess Zelda from Ganondorf's evil clutches and since then, Hyrule had rebuilt itself awefully quick. It was as if Link's nightmare was a diffrent variation of what had happened that night. Link defeated Ganondorf twice in reality, but the dreamed showed that Link's death was when the more powerful form of Ganondorf erupted on the towertop. Then the sinking feeling of the nightmare last night returned and nestled itself in the deepest pit of Link's gut.

Link reached the castle gates and walked right in. The guards knew who this boy was. There was seldom anyone in all of Hyrule who did not know Link's name. He stretched his arms and folded them behind his head.

"Hey Navi. What do you think would have happened if I had died on the towertop where I fought Ganon?"

"Hyrule would have been destroyed. All of it. Ganondorf was an evil man, you know?"

Link turned and whispered. "Yeah. All of it. Just what I thought."

Link reached the front gate of the castle and motioned to have it opened. The moment it opened, the princess ran outside and hugged Link.

"I'm so glad you could make it. Please come in. We have to discuss something."

Zelda released her grip and ran back in the castle. Link simply shrugged and followed her lead. He got lost a couple times, but the guards directed Link back on the correct path. The trip was confusing, but they eventually reached Zelda's room. It was filled with posters that had Link's face, sword, battle, and fairy all over.

"Link! Over here!"

Zelda gripped Link's arm and they walked over to a table. On it was a runic pattern that Link vaguely remember.

"My father, The king, hired a psychic to read this scroll I found and it turns out that it has to do with you. Alot."

"That symbol...I somehow remember it."

Zelda turned to Link and her eyes were filled with hope and they seemed enlarged to nearly twice the size of her normal size. "Really? I knew that you would know it! Now the question is...can we find the place that this rune speaks about..."

Link was lost in thought about the nightmare he had and it droned out Zelda's speech.

_Just before the towering fist smashed into Link's defenceless body, he saw out of the corner of his eye...A runic symbol, just like the one Zelda has...above the entrance to...Nanorof Cave!_

"Zelda...ZELDA! I may know where the rune is pointing us to! I had a nightmare last night about a fight, me and Ganon. I was about to die, when I saw this symbol above theentrance of a cave. It is a place called Nanorof Cave in the mountins over-"

Link never finished because Zelda was so happy that she bounced up and kissed Link right on the lips. She opened her mouth and tried to pry open Link's defiant lips with her tongue. When she was successful, the two tongues entertwined each other and did loops in the other's mouth. They only stopped when they ran out of breath.

"I've wanted to do that for awhile, but never worked up the courage or thought to ask you, Link. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. I enjoyed it every bit that you did. It was my first time too, and I can say it was pleasing."

The two stood up and brushed themselves off. Zelda gathered up the scroll and picked up an amulet.

"This will let me sneak out of the castle without being noticed. Let's go explore Nanorof Cave by ourselves! It'll be fun, Link!"

"I-I don't think we should go out by ourselves. Maybe you could send some guards out to explore it?"

"Then I guess you don't want to spend any time with me."

The words stung Link's ears like a whip crackling beside his brain. It hurt to see that Zelda was so upset with him.

"Well...I guess a quick peek is okay-Waaaahhhh!"

Zelda instantly transformed into an eagle and picked up Link with her talons. The back of his shirt got ripped and the pain of claws hurt worse then Zelda's words earlier.

"Zelda? Um...you're kinda hurting me. Can you ease up with the claws a bit?"

The response he got was a looser grip on his skin. although it still hurt, she couldn't loosen up anymore without completely dropping Link 300 feet to his death. The thought of Zelda dropping him was terrifying, so he grabbed the Ocarina of Time out of his loosened satchel. He gripped it until his knuckles turned a ghostly shade of white. Link held it up to his mouth a played a few noted before getting dropped on his rumpus abruptly.

"Link! We're here! It's Nanorof Cave and look! It has the same runic symbol as the one on my scroll!" Zelda transformed into her human form and held the scroll so both boy and girl could see the resemblence. The circle with oddly turned wings jutting out from it. indside the circle contained fragments of squares, and little squiggley lines spelling out the word "Doom".

"Alright, we're here Zelda. Get your glimpse and let's-hey!"

Zelda had run into Nanorof cave.

Link feared that the girl would have her curiousity get the better of her.

_This is why that girl needs to be kept under lock and key, with the key thrown into the crater of a volcano!_

Link had no ride out of the mountainous valley anyway, so the other thing he thought of at the time was to follow the princess. He walked inside and instantly, an object flew against his face. Link threw his arms up in a protective stance, and gritted from impact. When the dust cleared...

"Ahahaha! I gotcha, Link! Guess you aren't so tough against ambushes!"

She reached up and kissed his cheek, which made both happy at the moment. Link giggled a little, but stopped and frowned when he saw his shadow. It was waving at Link, when Link himself was not actually waving. Then the figure vanished and replaced itself with the real shadow of Link.

_Weird. Thought that Dark Link was going to leave me alone. Apparently not!_

"C'mon Zelda, you wanted the tour, your going to get it!"

The two walked for what seemed like ages. Zelda started complaining about her tired legs, so the sat down. Link was hesitant at first, as he saw Dark Link beckoning Link to come closer. Then he disappeared. Link wanted to punch the guy, but remember that he lived in the shadow realm. He sighed and leaned against the wall to rest.

Then the wall collapsed. Not so much collapsed as Link melted into the world and blacked out.

* * *

"Link...LINK!...ah, your awake. So let me tell you what happened. After banishing me from my previous location, I subsided here. Here so I could escape you. But being the dirty bastard you are, you tracked me down and now you will pay."

"Link sat up and rubbed his head. He was in the same foggy room with the same little island and dead tree as when he was with Dark Link the last time he saw him. Dark Link picked Link up by the collar of his shirt and slapped him. The pain woke up Link like a lightning bolt. Link scurried out of the grip and looked for his sword.

"I believe you are looking for this?" Dark Link held out the Master sword, taunting Link into his trap.

"Look, I don't really have time for this. Just give me my sword and I can-"

Dark Link moved his body so his mouth was half and inch from touching Link's.

"I have plenty of time, however. Don't think i'll just let you walk out of here without a few bruises and cuts. One last thing."

Dark Link jumped away and pulled out an ocarina similar to the Ocarina of Time.

"I will teach you a song to play. A battle is coming and it will be fierce. Use this song to call me to your aid. You will need me when the time comes."

Then the fighting commenced. Dark Link lunged out and cut Link's cheek in the exact spot where Zelda kissed earlier. Link retaliated with slash knocking Dark Link off balance. He rolled away and jumped up behind Link. Holding the sword the Link's throat he muttered words in his ear.

"Someday. Someday ee will be reunited. Someday we will be together..."

Link struggled to break free and broke out of the hold.

"What do you mean 'We will be together'...Where did you go?"

The response was a doorway opening and words in the fog.

"You beat me. Now leave. You will need me soon..."


	2. Shadows That Keep Me Alive

**Chapter Two:**

**Shadows That Keep Me Alive...**

Link appeared to have jumped into a time where time stood still. Zelda was still sitting, relaxed, the way Link had left her. She noticed his unease and edged closer.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh? Um...nothing. Just a weird something I saw."

Zelda laughed and stood up "Alright, let's go before more creatures of the night start scaring you."

Link wanted to protest and say that it was Dark Link, but stopped knowing she wouldn't let him finish. The only thing he could do was lead her farther into the cave. They stopped a few times along the way to rest, but Dark Link never showed up again and the song that Link was taught kept bothering him for an odd reson. He couldn't come to any conclusion or reason why Dark Link would try to help him. Link figured it was not worth worrying about and whatever came his way he would simply accept.

The duo finally reached what appeared the end of the cave and Zelda had a bored expression on her face.

"This cave was a huge letdown...There was no over-sized spiders, or exploding dinosaurs, or-or Ganondor-WAAAAHHHHH"

Link was getting his hopes up that him and Zelda could just leave with no fighting or injury, but Link never seemed to be right when it came to this. That was when the earthquake happened. Zelda shrieked and fell down. Smoke spiraled up from a massive crack in the floor, and lava burst up in twisting arcs.

"ZELDAAAAAAAA!" Link shouted into the air. She was nowhere to be found amongst the rubble. Link searched desperately to no avail. Had he just lost the princess of all Hyrule? He had no time to worry about that bacause the roof caved in. Link dived for the small, crammed nook he saw. His life was spinning crazily before his eyes and he realized why.

Ganon had jumped from the roof of the cave.

Link didn't know how Ganon managed surviving, but he did. It was like a terrible nightmare had come to life all over again. Ganon turned toward Link, but he had already bolted from the spot.

"This is...almost...like my dream. So where is the...?"

Then it started to pour. Link was chilled to the bone. Thunder roared overhead and the terrifying form of Ganon was ressurrected by the light of the lightning. Link looked into those red eyes and knew that this new Ganon was more pissed off then Link had ever seen him.

_I'm...going...to...DIE!_

* * *

Dark Link sat brandishing his ocarina in the darkness of his realm. His Ocarina of Space glowed slightly purple and could sense where the Ocarina of Time was. It was almost time for Link's battle with Ganon to start. Dark Link felt a stir in his gut. When Link played the song...Dark Link could finally get what he had being waiting for. His more solid state of mind would get beaten out there by Ganon...but in the end, Link had to succeed. Dark Link smirked and leaned against the dead tree. Link, oh Link, how you should surprise me...

* * *

The battle was not going as Dark Link had imagined. Link was getting torn to shreds while Ganon stood, almost entirely unscathed. The beast scoped the small area for the boy once more just as it had done several times already. After the earlier battle, Ganon needed to ensure that the boy was entirely and truely dead. Ganon looked around and saw to his dismay, that his catch was gone. Ganon stepped backwards and looked around again. There.

Link was trying to stay alive but it seemed his efforts were for nothing. He was just putting off his fate for a longer amount of time. He gripped the Master sword until his knuckles turned white and swelled slightly. There was no way that this new and improved Ganon coulld be taken down. Link stood momentarily and grinned sadistically. There's a way to kill everything, you just need to find it's weakness. Link looked up to see the great beast charging straight at him. Link pointed his sword upwards and shouted some words.

"Ganon, you can't kill me. The purpose of the struggle of your life is worthless. Give in to me to end your suffering."

Ganon evaded Link's handiwork of the sword and went straight for the boy's heart. Now was it's chance while the boy was going mad...

Then Link dived and threw the sword at the head of the great beast. As Link imagined, it had no chance of hitting. However, the head was not the target.

"Link! Your sword!"

Zelda!

Link knew that she would appear. Everything seemed out of place from his dream. He figured Zelda would be one of those "out-of-place" things from the dream. She tossed the sword back when Link was right in front of Ganon. The monstrocity would have to back up before being able to hit Link again, so when Link caught his sword, Ganon's body was exposed.

"I just told you that you can't kill me...but you don't listen!"

Link plunged the sword deep within the monster's chest. Ganon gave one last heave of life before dissolving into dust.

Link had done it. Twice now. Zelda ran towards Link and they hugged.

"I'm so glad that you're still alive, Link."

"I'm kinda surprised...I didn't die...out there-"

Link had collapsed in Zelda's arms. At first, Zelda thought that he passed out, then hours passed and she started worrying that he wasn't going to make it.

"Link...Link, wake up! Oh no...what if he's dead?"

Link was however, not dead. Link slowly opened his eyes and turned towards Zelda. She sighed and whispered.

"Don't die on me like that again, Link!"

The only thing that Link heard though was his own beating heart.

_Bu-bum...bu-bum...bu-bum..._

"Zelda...I...I need to summon Dark Link..."

Link fumbled with his satchel that he took with him and struggled to stand up. He grabbed his own Ocarina of Time and grasped it in his hands. Link wracked his brain to try to remember the exact tune Dark Link showed him. Then he played it.

_Finger here...finger there...then there-no here!_

The sound came out gristled and imperfect, and Link was unsure if he played the song right. 5, 10, 15 minutes passed and nothing happened, so Link raised the ocarina to his lips to try again. Before a single note could be heard, he felt his body being squeezed. His wet and matted hair felt as if it was getting pulled downward. Link look upon his body to see shadowy hands trendriling themselves around Link. Then before he could do anything, he was lifted and he blacked out.

* * *

Dark Link was awaiting the arrival of the blonde-headed one. When he looked to his side, there the boy was, curled up and sound asleep.

_Forgot...that the mode of transportation I use...humans can't take sometimes._

He set to work at Link. First, Dark looked at how badly bruised the boy was. He was bleeding all over from the fight with Ganon and it appeared that with out proper surgery, Link was going to die. Dark could only wait until Link was awake to do anything.

* * *

Link woke with a start and banged his head with Dark's.

"Ow...what? Dark?! What am I doing-oh yeah...the song...wasn't a dream."

"So, Link. You looked bruised. Want me to help you heal?"

"Um..."

Dark took that as a 'yes' (as he tended to take almost everything else as yes) and raised his hands. He placed them atop Link's head and stared at Link's eyes. Dark noticed the boy start to blush a little before Dark did what he had Link come here for. Dark took Link's tunic off and folded the tattered fabric. The two locked eyes for a moment.

"Your...Your not going to rape me, are you?" Asked Link nervously.

"Hahaha...as if..." and he said this, Dark leaned over and licked the blood leaking out of Link's shoulder. This made Link blush even more as his alternate self's warm tongue licked his cold shoulder. After Dark was finished with, Link's shoulder, he lapped the blood off of several other places. by the time Dark completely finished licking Link's body, he embraced the boy in his arms like a long-lost friend. Then Link started to question Dark.

"You called me here...for that?"

"Oh Link...It was unbearable here without you. It was too hard to draw my own blood and have the same enjoyment of your warm flesh."

"But what you did...why?"

"Link...I thought you'd be as smart as myself?"

Link bit his tongue at the remark. So Dark thought himself smarter then Link? He was about to protest about them having equal smarts, when Dark leaned over and bit Link's neck. It was light at first, but it soon was apparent that the evil boy's intention's were to draw blood. Link turned an unhealthy shade of white and yelped at the sudden pain. Dark moved away and rubbed his lips, smearing the blood on his blackened glove.

"Oh Link...You're turning pale. Are you running out of blood for me? I sure as hell hope not."

Dark held his hand out and put it on Link's cheek. This caused Link's face to grow hot, and he bit his tongue again to rid himself of it. Hard. Dark noticed that Link bit his tongue and to him, that meant blood. Dark still had his hand on the boy's cheek. Then Dark Link did something that got Link's total attention.

Dark started by kissing Link's nose, and from there he traveled down with his lips. Onto the point of the nose. Above Link's upper lip. Onto Link's upper lip then...

Dark kissed Link fully on both lips, edging his tongue into the boys mouth to lick up the blood on the injured tongue.


	3. You Were Unexpecting Me?

**Chapter Three:**

**You Were...Unexpecting Me?**

Link squirmed slightly from his placement. He was laying on a bed in the castle looking up. It was uncomfortable, but he had to do it. Dark Link was making him stay this way, for he called it 'all for the sake of love...'

* * *

*~*~*~*_FLASHBACK_*~*~*~*

A kiss...THE kiss! Link had knowned Dark to be unexpecting, but Link should have guessed that his shadow self would crave blood so much, that he deliberatly set up the *fake* Ganon to have Link bleed. Link was still sitting in the shadowy place Dark Link resided.

Link sat up and asked, "Dark, it's becoming boring...can I leave now?"

"Hmm? You want to leave, Link?"

Link asked the question many times but the response was the same. The same penetrable words followed by a kiss on the cheek. The last time Link asked to go, and recieved the usual word-and-cheek tactic, Link stood and held his sword at Dark's head. Dark merely stood beside Link and rested his head on Link's shoulder. He smiled grimly and pointed out the unthinkable.

"You wouldn't dare hurt your lover, now would you, Link?"

Link felt like a stationary statue, forever in place. He tried moving his sword arm, but it seemed frozen in time. All he could do was turned towards Dark with a look of fear-stricken horror on his face. Dark reached up, lowered Link's head, and planted a solid kiss on the boy's lips. To Dark, it was an addiction, those warm, fleshy lips. However, to Link, it was a thought of how people would see him from therefore on. They might call him a bisexual. Call him a queer. Link just had to make sure that Dark did not go out into the world of the living. Link could only imagine the amountage of danger Dark would put everyone in. If he was doing it to Link, he would do it to anyone.

"Dark...you fucking homosexual bastard..." Link tried to shout, but the words caught, and it came out quieter then Link expected. Even though Link thought that Dark couldn't hear him, Dark turned the smile into a frown quite fast.

"Link...? Speak up, I couldn't hear a thing."

"I said...YOU FUCKING HOMOSEXUAL BASTARD!"

Dark took a step back at the power of the voice.

"Woah...Link...I'm afraid your only calling yourself that."

"Why do you suspect that much?"

"First, for letting my lips attached to yours..."

Dark...bullshit"

"Second, because I'm just your shadow entity."

The conversation was almost turned into actual fighting. Then Dark sensed Link's tension and didn't want to end up dead if the boy's mental capacity went below whatever it was at now. Dark backed away and sighed.

"Then I guess you can leave, Link. I don't see why you wouldn't want to stay and have fun with me."

"I left Zelda hanging-"

"Screw the chick and just hang with me," Said Dark wooingly. Dark rubbed his body up against Link's frontside but stopped as he saw Link's serious face. Dark sighed heavily and held up his hands. A doorway appeared behind Link, and Dark pushed Link into the doorway. Violently.

"Whoops, guess I missed the entrance."

Link rubbed his shoulder that connected with the hard stone.

"Haha very funny...I can walk just fine on my OWN!"

Before Link COULD walk out on his own though, Dark violently shoved Link out the door and back into the cave with the dastardly, devil of a woman Zelda.

_I don't need Link. I don't need anyone. I thought I had loved Link...but I guess I was wrong..._

Dark bit his lip until the dark and sticky substance pooled around his tongue.

_Blood...oh the sweet and metallic taste of blood..._

He banged his head against the dead tree and punch his chest. As Dark collapsed, he saw a little glimmer in the near distance.

It was Link's shredded tunic.

_He forgot that...okay, maybe I do need some one in my life..._

* * *

Link tumbled at the feet of Zelda wearing no shirt. His first reaction when he looked down was shock.

"I...I can explain."

Zelda just smiled and tilted her head. She must have been studying Link's sexy body for a while, but now was her first chance at underneath the tunic. Absolutely no hairs. Muscular six-pack. It was like looking at a model up close.

"Zelda?"

"Oh um, sorry Link. You must be cold."

In reality, Link was frezing to death. The place where Dark lives must have a thermostat turned on 'Freeze-Your-Fucking-Ass-Off' or something. Link looked up into Zelda's sweet, round eyes and instantly felt warm inside. He may be treated like a homo, but he would never be a homo inside. Link got to his feet and stumbled all over for a while before landing on the girl. When he landed, his hands went stright up in front of him for a self defence against squeezed lightly with one hand then look down and his face turned pale.

"L-L-Link...? Your...your touching my breasts..."

Link jumped up and off of Zelda like a a thunder bolt. Zelda laughed and told him he was crazy.

"What? I'm not crazy. I was touching your breasts! Jeez, how do you not think that's crazy?"

"Well...you're an exception, Link. I actually love you more then regular heroes."

Upon saying that, Zelda leaned in a put a hand on each of his cheeks. They started to regain color and turned red. She giggled and kissed Link on the lips. Unlike Dark's taunting and unwelcomed kisses, Link loved each of Zelda's carefully timed pecks on the cheek or even mouth. Link allowed his mouth to be opened and his tongue instantly embraced the girl's tongue as the two tangled around and twirled and did loops. It was the sexiest kiss Link had allowed himself to have. Dark couldn't have the full package until Zelda lived no longer and all the other girls he cared for gone. He could only think of Marlon and Saria at the moment.

The two tongues continued hugging each other until Zelda pulled away, out of breath. Link breathed in hard as Zelda grabbed one of his hands and put it on her breast. Link turned pale and pulled away.

"Jeez Link, you like a homosexual or something?"

"Umm...If I was, I wouldn't enjoy our kisses."

"How do I know you enjoy them or not?"

Link wanted to show Zelda he wasn't the queer she thought he was and pulled her closer and into a kiss, touching each other's tongues the second the lips touched. They went a full minute before breaking off and Zelda admitted that Link wasn't what she thought.

_Oh, how I wish you were right, Zelda. How I wish I wasn't a bisexual..._

* * *

Dark Link stared out as Zelda and Link tussled around on the cave floor, tasting each others mouths. Why had Link fallen for the slut in the first place? Had it simply been a gesture of "Save princess, defeat evil"? Dark almost screamed his hatred out to the world. Almost. He reached in his pocket and drew out a locket. He opened it and looked at the picture. It was him and Link, back to back, fighting hordes of the evil. That was when Link was one with his double.

"I swear to fucking god...those were the best days...if only I could have admitted my love then and not while he thinks I'm an evil little bastard, about to rape his skinny little ass...his beautiful, skinny, little ass."

Dark felt lonely without his other half. He was going to reclaim his lost love, whatever the costs. He set a portal half-heartedly to reality and clambered inside.

* * *

Link and Zelda had flown back to Hyrule Castle on Zelda-Eagle. Link felt as if he just drank ten jugs of the finest alchohols in Hyrule as he flew back. He was way too high to think, way to pale to move, and had barely much blood left for Dark to come after him. Link was just a shell of his former self. At least he wasn't entirely sad about the trip. The ending with Zelda was the best ending he could possiblely think of.

The two touched down in Zelda's room and the two said good-night as Zelda summoned guards to show Link to his room. It was quite spacious and the only furniture he saw was a bed and a night table at the very end of the sixty (60) foot room. Link sat down on the bed and got ready for some hard-earned sleep.

At the moment that Link saw his room, Dark saw Hyrule Castle. He smirked to himself and headed towards the castle, disguised as Violet Link. When the guards noticed Vio, they instantly let him in, knowing just who he was. Now that Dark had access to Link's sleeping chambers...

"Hello, Link. Enjoying your sleep?"

Link froze at the sight of Vio.

"V-Vio?! What the hell...?"

"Oh...I'm not Vio," Mused the evil child. "It's the return of Dark, and we're going to have some fun!"

Dark transformed back into himself and took off his tunic. Then he dashed to Link's side. He then jumped onto and locked Link's hands to the bed. Dark was now sitting over top of Link, so uncomfotably close.

"It's all for the sake of love, Link. All for the sake of love..."

Link squirmed slightly from his placement. He was laying on a bed in the castle looking up. It was uncomfortable, but he had to do it. Dark Link was making him stay this way, for he called it 'all for the sake of love...'

Dark looked slightly to the side and saw a tired Zelda standing, watching. Dark picked up Link's head and kissed his lips. Link then was able to notice Zelda and everything clicked. Dark was trying to ruin Link's relationship with Zelda and plague his genes with bisexual saliva intertwining.

"Link, what the hell are you doing kissing Dark Link?"


	4. Zelda's Astonishment

**Chapter Four:**

**Zelda's Astonishment**

"Link, why the hell are you kissing _him_!?"

Dark looked up, his lips still clutching Link's lips. He would have to explain to the bitch later. Hell, why should he include the truth? Dark finally let go and shrank back, looking young. Link sat up and started to explain.

"Zelda, it's not what it seems-"

"you, a guy, and him, also a guy, were kissing. There's not much to it."

"We were not-"

"I'm still amazed your trying to reason with me."

"ZELDA!"

Link yelled with the last of his strength. He blacked out and the last thing that was seen was Dark leaning over and kissing Link's cheek.

* * *

Two seconds after Link passed out, Zelda rushed to his attention. First, she knocked Dark's head and eventually body off the bed.

"Ow...you really are a bitch..."

"Oh, shut up you gay weirdo."

"Overuse of violence is the number one leading cause of suicides, thought you should know."

"Or you can shut up, and grab some cookies from the kitchen."

"Ok, I need directions then."

Zelda sighed and lifted Link's head up. She was so tired, she thought she was going to kiss him. _But after what I just saw..._

Dark looked hurt and rested his head in Link's lap. He reached over at his tunic on the ground, and grabbed what appeared to be a necklace. Dark held it up and opened the locket part.

"Now what do you have?"

Zelda reached over and abruptly stole the necklace from Dark's grip. She looked at the golden heart containing the pictures. She flipped through the five miniture pictures.

"Oh my god...I didn't know, Dark...I didn't know that you loved Link."

"Enough to steal him and kiss him." Dark smiled, well, darkly.

Zelda looked up at him and just ran for help. Dark stood up and sighed. Now that she was gone...

"Link..." Dark whispered in his ear. "Liiiiiiiink..."

"Erum...ugh, what hurts?"

Dark smiled. "Your heart."

"That doesn't sound pleasant."

Dark responded by kissing Link's ear and saying "Good night, Sweets."

* * *

The following morning, Link already felt better. It was not helping that Dark was calling him "Sweets". He felt that a mere attraction could not have ressurected the evil teen and drove him all the way to the castle. Link getting called Sweets just confirmed what Link had feared. Dark Link loved Link more then anything in the world and would die to protect Link. He looked sullenly at the floor and whispered to the ground. Why did Dark love him? Was it simply because he was the first person Dark set his eyes upon? It was more, much more. Link looked up and tried to put on a brave face when...

"Link, please watch yourself!"

"So sorry, Zelda!"

Zelda just shook her head and said something about if all boys were mentally defected.

Link continued walking until he got to Dark's room. He wondered how stupid the guards were to actually let this creep stay. Link would have immediatly kicked him out the castle, not caring how much it broke his little heart. The most that he could do was kick him in the groin for all this sudden kissing. Link struggled to muster enough courage to walk inside, but it seemed he could barely get enough to even take a step further.

Link opened up the door.

"Dark!"

Dark looked up from what he was doing. He held a bloody knife and welcomed Link inside. Apparently, Dark was only cutting himself.

_What an emo..._

"So Link, what is it you need? A kiss?"

"You really know how to turn a conversation quickly into something creepy..."

"Thank you for that. Now what do you need?"

Link shifted unconfortably and looked at the ground. That's when his hand was grasped and his head suddenly tilted up by Dark's forefinger.

"Listen. I know you must be mad, but understand that you are the only thing in this world and mine that I will ever love."

Link was touched for a moment.

_Darkie loves me...how romantic..._

Then Link took control of this situation awfully quick and leaned in foreward. Link's and Dark's noses were touching and Link had a crazy gleam in his eyes. Link was about to do something possibly stupid.

However, to Dark, the course of action taken was totally fine by him. Link had leaned in further and the two brushed lips. They closed their eyes and then kissed. Link openned his mouth and let his tongue run over a few of Dark's teeth. Then Dark pulled his tongue up and rapped it softly around Link's. The two tongues danced for awhile until the tongue belonging to Dark went limp. Link had to pull away to let some air into his friend. That moment was over quickly.

Dark smiled and the duo kissed several more times until collapsing, breathless, on the bed.

"That...was too much fun!"

Link sat up and looked at his partner.

"Yes it was Dark, yes it was."

Once they had regained their breath, Dark took off his tunic and motioned for Link to do the same.

"I hope that your ready for more then just the kissing."

"I-uh...what do you..."

Dark jumped over and licked up the length of Link's body. He fingered a nipple and continued licking upward until his tongue met Link's mouth. He plunged it inside of Link's mouth and began taking the rest of their clothing off.

"What I mean...is sex."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: I'm sorry for the short chapter, as all the actual action takes place in the last chapter. Chapter 5: The Lost Reunited will be out sooner then you can say "Dark Love Link" XD hope the waiting dont kill ya!**


	5. The Lost Reunited

**Chapter Five:**

**The Lost Reunited**

"What I mean...is sex."

It took a few seconds for Link to register this. He had never had sex before, and hoped that the first time he ever did would be with a chick. He also just hoped he was joking.

"You don't...you know...really mean it, do you?"

Dark looked away breifly before returning his gaze.

"Link, I just wanted you to understand that we were meant to be together. I wanted us to be closer together, is all."

Before Link could protest, Dark pressed his lips against Link's.

"Don't tell me that you'd rather we just kiss all the time. Don't you want to experience more?"

"I-I don't know right now. Part of me says to roll with you, Dark, but I'm still not entirely sure about this."

Dark looked away again and blushed. That didn't seem like him at all.

"Link, what must I do to make you love me back? I had no idea that it would be this hard..."

Dark looked back at Link and then his eyes moved down to Link's neck. Then he stretched forward and nipped Link's neck. This made Link blush slightly.

"Oh Dark, please bite a little harder!"

Dark complied and bit maybe a little too hard. It caused Link to bleed and all Dark did was kiss the spot, swirling his tongue around the bite mark. This was making Link go crazy from the pleasure.

"Link. Are you ready to go farther with me?"

"Yes Dark, I guess I'm ready."

Dark smiled and kissed Link deeper then ever before. He then put his hand on Link's back. His other hand flew down to Link's stomach area. Link knew where this was going and swirled his tongue on the inside of Dark's mouth. His hands mimicked Dark's. The two broke when they knew they were ready. Dark held both of Link's wrists and threw them down on the bed. Link struggled because Dark was pressing slightly too hard. Link's lover opened his mouth, closed his eyes, sighed, then kissed Link's chest. His tongue slowly went down Link's body until it was a few inches from Link's underwear. Dark pulled them down and licked Link's area.

"Dark...I've never felt such warmth and pleasure..."

Dark listened to the words and knew that's what he should be feeling. Then started to inhale the whole thing. Dark sucked the entire length down to the balls. The taste was pleasant and he enjoy the moans of pleasure from his partner. This made Dark start to suck harder at the entire length. That was when Link strted to feel a tingle in his stomach. It was small at first but Dark's saliva and the blowjob he was recieving enticed the feeling into a beast. A beast about to be released...

Dark pulled off right as Link couldn't hold the beast anymore.

"Link! Next time, warn me when your about to shoot your load at me!"

Link wasn't offended and Dark even offered some of the white sap to Link. The result was many deep kisses as the load transfered from Dark to Link through their mouths. Link felt high as a huge amount was lifted off his shoulders. His head rolled back on the bed and he closed his eyes.

"Oh no, Link. We aren't done yet!"

Dark pulled Link back up and nipped at his neck to snap him back awake.

"Link...you should know what's next."

Dark pulled Link on top of him and pulled down his underwear.

"Well...have fun!"

Link looked confused for a moment before tasting what Dark had just moments ago. The second the head enter Linl's mouth, he felt to high heaven. It was unlike anything that had ever entered his mouth before. It wasn't long before he, too, was drawn into the temptations Dark was moments ago. Link's head jerked back and forth on Dark's length and was further encouraged from the deep moans coming from Dark. Then Dark tapped on Link's head so he could let him know what was coming.

The cum burst from the head and straight into Link's mouth. Simply having it sit in his mouth was enough to make him woozy. Dark leaned over and whispered in Link's ear.

"Let me have some, will you?"

Link looked up and Dark put his forefinger under Link's chin. Link closed his eyes as Dark whispered some more.

"Come on, Link. Look at me."

They kissed just so Dark could recieve what was bottled inside of him. It tasted almost the same as Link's. Almost.

"Link...now I'm not done yet." Dark stood up and almost fell over. Link chuckled, but didn't have enough energy to do much more. Dark then grasped his length and put his other hand on Link's shoulder.

"Please...flip over for me." Link did what Dark wanted and flipped over. The instant Link was flipped, a sudden pain erupted from his ass.

"You have quite a nice looking ass, Link." Dark complimented as he rammed Link's small hole. The mix of pain and pleasure was a sensation to Link. It was certainly better then the meager kisses he recieved from Zelda. He didn't care who walked into the room at the moment. Him and Dark were in their own world right now. Dark soon came. Link had no idea that the child of darkness still had more in him. Then again, Link still felt that he had more in him as well.

"Dark...can I try now...please?"

"Yes my love, ram me hard. I want the pain! I want the pleasure!"

To meet Dark's demands, Link traded places with Dark and shoved his hardened length right into Dark's ass. Dark was naturally enjoying this, and to prove it, he began to command Link.

"Oh...faster!...harder!...ooohhhh...I love this, Link...I love you!..."

Link knew the truth in Dark's voice. They did love each other.

It was over soon and the tiresome two fell back on the bed, and were out faster then a bucket of water spilt on a candle. They were asleep next to each other. On the same bed. Many would think it to be weird. Link and Dark did not.

* * *

Link was the first to awaken. He glanced out the window to see it was barely sunrise. Then the scream was heard. Dark shot up and fell out of the bed.

"You think you're so cool? You just jumped out of your bed and look like laundry!"

Dark sat up and rubbed his head. "Oh, shut up."

They quickly got dressed and headed to the source of the scream. It wasn't long before Link was face-to-face with the worst sight possible.

"Hello there, Link! Heard what happened last night. It was so hot, couldn't stop watching!"

Link stood his ground and looked up. "Ganondorf!"

"Did you miss me, because I surely didn't miss you!"

Ganondorf waved his hand and knocked back Zelda and Dark, as they both stood watching, completely useless time then and time again. The only thing Link could do was fight. Link grabbed for his sword, only realizing that he longed was in possesion of it. He cursed and swung his fists up. It was only an hour too late as Ganondorf blasted Link over and over.

"I have to stop this..." Dark Link muttered under his breath. He reached for his sword and threw it to Link. This gave his a huge advantage as he swung aimlessly and both thin air and Ganondorf. The boy was about togive up when a massive energy compulsions threw Link to the ground, and Dark's sword skittered away. Ganondorf was ontop of Link almost instantaneously. His arm went straight for Link's face and the battered child could do nothing. He was about to die. Surely there was no way out...

"Hey Ganondorf, want to play with my new toy?" Shouted Zelda, as she put on a necklace and transformed into the massive eagle-like bird. She ran straight for Ganondorf's head. It was only too bad that his raised his arm and shot the immense amountage of energy right at poor Zelda. She crashed right through a window and plummeted down. It gave Dark just enough time to grab a glass shard and jump on Ganondorf's back.

"Get off me, you traitorous worm! Arrggghhh!" The bloody glass shard slipped from Dark's hand as he was drug to the ground by his ankle. Ganondorf intended for much fun with this new toy until...

Link reached for Dark's sword. He had to save him! He felt the hilt touch his fingertips then his whole hand as he grabbed the entire sword. He stood slowly due to his wounds, and rushed at ganondorf. This was it. The sword slammed into the monsterous figure as a claw from nowhere peirced Link's chest. The two figures fell to the ground, boy barely breathing, and beast dead as a stone. Link edged closer to Dark, who was also dieing. The wounds from Ganondorf had almost killed the two off.

"I love you...Link."

Dark coughed up blood as he said this. He reached foreward until his fingertips brushed Link's cheek. The golden haired boy was stunned.

"I-I love you too...Dark."

The two reached for each other and enbraced themselves in a loving hug. They looked at each other, before kissing the other good-bye. The two reportedly died kissing the other.

_The End...Or is it?_

**Author's Note ^_^**

**The sole reason this took such a long time to hit the books was because of the lack of time I had. I apoligize for the lateness. I get faint ideas every once in while, which explains the** _...Or is it?_ **part. I'm think ing of a sequel. But hey, it all depends on you, the reader, if a seqel shall be made. 10 reviews, and the sequel shall be made! Sounds fair enough, now doesn't it?**


	6. PART 2: New Dimensions

**Chapter 1**

**New Dimensions**

**Author Note: The long-awaited sequel to my first amazing story is here! I will update this very slowly, as I am not using my laptop, but a local computer. My laptop is in the shop and will be back hopefully very soon :D**

**Author Note: I also want to mention that about a week before starting this, I was in a car accident on the very last day of school (No one died thank GOD!) and have been in a medical room since then. I saved my mother's life quite possibly as I got hurt trying to pull my mother out from under the wreckage of our Prius. Medical rooms are so dull and boring where I live. =_=**

* * *

_Darkness. How did I let myself into the darkness? No, it was a simple answer. I let myself believe that I could be tamed. But it will always control me. And now I am exiled to the darkness. Without him._

Dark Link opened his eyes suddenly and sat up. He was in some kind of hospital, lying in a bed. He had no shirt on as he looked down, then all around. The room was small, it had pristine white walls, and one one other peice of furniture that served as a flower vase's permanent base. Dark continued to look around and was startled by a voice.

"Ah, he has awaken! Navi! Come here quickly!"

Dark looked out the single window to see the darkened outline of a figure in the hall. He quickly turned to the door as it opened and two humans walked in. The one known as Navi grinned fiendishly and stepped back. She had very light blue hair that looked like fairy wings to him and had that sense to her that reminded him of Link's fairy.

"You are not from this world, I assume?" Navi calmly said, almost in a whisper.

Dark kept silent and continued to glare.

"You are from the world known as Hyrule, are you not?" Navi said, angered by the fact that Dark wouldn't answer her. But the word 'Hyrule' clicked.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HYRULE!?" Shouted Dark as the word resonated in his head

_Hyrule. Hyrule. Hyrule. You are from there. From Hyrule._

"Navi, perhaps we should perform the B34-R technique on him to calm him down?" Said the other human through the doctor's mouth cover. Dark could not tell if it was a man or woman. But the way this one walked, talked, moved...it was almost too easy to guess who it was.

"Let me guess...your name is Sheik?" questioned the startled person.

"Uh, yeah I am. How did you-?"

"I have my ways of knowing." Mused Dark.

Navi moved almost on top of Dark entirely. "So you do know of Hyrule. You will tell me about it. We will get it from you. I want to know what it is like there!"

Dark placed his hand on the edge of the bed and very suddenly, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Navi lunged after Dark, while Dark jumped up and bolted for the open door. Sheik grabbed Dark's arm, holding him in place for about a moment before getting pulled over. The doctor's mouth cover came off, and Dark could see Sheik's true gender. Sheik had been hiding all this time as a covert operator for Zelda. The male ninja jumped to feet and started after Dark, losing him around a corner.

"Sheik! You said you forsaw this happening, right? Well, you could have remember and stopped this before it happened!" Sheik swore that Navi looked so much like a spoiled brat throwing a tantrum right now. It was hysterical.

* * *

_Where am I? I remember Dark... but what happened next? I mean, after the kiss?_

Link opened his eyes. Zelda was about 5 inches from his face. Something looked a little different about her face that momentarily scared him. Not only did she look to be about 8 years younger, but it was covered in bruises and a horrible scar was etched above her right eye.

Link was the first to speak, "Zelda, why are you so close to my face, and are you OK?"

"Oh, sorry about that. Anyway, the doctors said I would recover, but the scar would have to stay..." She got quieter and quieter until it became too soft for Link's ears to hear.

"Zelda, your face looks fine...I just want to know why you look way younger."

Zelda looked away and answered almost too quiet to understand. "I asked Saria for a sage's wish. She let me have a few years of my life back. Why do you care?"

"I was just wondering. You don't need to get angry about it. Do you happen to know where Dark is?" This set Zelda off as she stormed out of the medical room inside of the castle.

_My relationship with Dark shouldn't be that new to her at this point. Is she trying to hide something?_

Link tried to stand, but found that he had absolutely no control or feeling in either one of his legs. He longed for Dark's face, those big beautiful eyes, and that gleaming hair of his. He found the very thoughts of him being gone almost too unbearable. Link needed to know that he was in a caring place right now.

_Where are you, Dark?_

* * *

Zelda was going hysterical. Why? She almsot didn't know. Her secret was one that she thought she could share with Link, but not yet. He wasn't ready to handle it. Zelda was pacing around inside of her own room. Should she tell Link?

"Link won't understand though. He is going through enough already. I can't put him though having to worry about me as well."

She decided to tell him when he wasn't so worried right now...

* * *

Dark rounded yet another corner only to be met by a metal door. It appeared to be in sidewayssheets, as though it opened up from the side. A small panel was hooked up to the side of the odd metal door and had two buttons on it. Dark pressed the button with an upside down triangle indicated on it. the button glowed orange, and Dark pulled away from the light. After a few seconds, the panels slid sideways and the smallest room Dark had ever seen was inside. Dark rushed in to find another, even more complex panel on in inside. The buttons had numbers ranged from 1 to 9, with the 1 button being the largest.

Dark hit the large button and watched the panels of the door slide closed and Navi slammed right into it.

"Looks like you just got- Ahhh!"

Dark yelled as he got lurched upwards for a moment. He guessed the room operated on a series of buttons indicated floors the room would travel to. According the panel, the magical room was labeled "Otis". Dark enjoyed this Otis room quite alot. The floor came to a halt, lurching Dark forward slightly. The metal panels slid sideways, revealing a completely different, yet larger room. Dark left the Otis room, slamming his hand down on all of the buttons before leaving.

"Have fun catching up to me, sweetheart." Dark whispered over his shoulder before pushing open the normal glass door to the outside. The unforgiving New York City outside to be exact.


End file.
